Cisnes Brancos
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Camus relembra seu passado, revelações irão surgir. Fanfic feito a pedido de minha amiga Alana. Angst baseado em uma poesia.


**"Cisnes Brancos"**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Está nevando, a nevasca cai furiosa, mas apesar de sua fúria ela apresenta uma beleza única. As cores que se formam na Aurora Boreal... Quanto tempo faz desde que estive aqui pela última vez? Sim já faz muito tempo, e é bom estar de volta, só que essa volta me trás juntamente com as doces lembranças a mais amarga das tristezas.

Agora estou aqui, parado no meio deste mar congelado, lutando contra minhas lembranças... É até irônico, ensinei tanto a meu discípulo a escapar das mesmas _"Elas te tornam fraco"_ não deixa de ser verdade as lembranças realmente nos deixam frágeis, só que agora estou aqui preso a elas... Eu não posso evitar...

Olho para o mar, cujo um dia, veio a receber em suas águas a única mulher que amei... As lágrimas caem, formando ao cair por minha face uma cascata de finos cristais de gelo. Por quê as tragédias teimam em perseguir o homem? É uma pergunta sem resposta...

Caio ao chão de joelhos, tragado pelas lembranças e pelo choro incontido... Demorei tanto a voltar e a encarar a dura verdade, me transformei em um ser amargo, triste, que evitava amar... Tudo isso para esquecer, sim para esquecer... Esquecer o fato de que, apesar de ser um dos homens mais poderosos da terra, eu não pude te salvar... Eu não pude evitar... Nem ao menos pude, dar o meu último adeus...

- Natássia... – digo entre soluços. – Por que? - Deito-me sobre o mar de gelo que nos separa... Ele representa também a perda... A morte...

Sibéria, anos antes...

- Papa, aqui é um lugar lindo!!! – o pequeno corria, sem se distanciar do pai apreciando a nova terra. – É aqui que vamos morar?

- Albert... – o pai reluta um pouco. – Sim é aqui.

- Vejo, que gostou realmente de nossas terras senhor. – um senhor de idade com imensos olhos azuis claros fitava o jovem pai com um sorriso no rosto. – A Sibéria é um bom lugar, apesar das temperaturas sempre baixas, creio que até sua esposa irá gostar.

O garotinho de cabelos de tonalidade azul petróleo parou de repente de brincar e correr, olhando atentamente para o pai e para o senhor de olhos azuis.

- Mamãe não mora mais com a gente, ela está morando no céu agora. – o garotinho respondeu tristonho.

- Ohh, minhas desculpas senhor, não quis trazer más recordações.

- Tudo bem... Temos de nos acostumar... – ele respondeu olhando para o pequeno. – Pode nos mostrar o chalé?

- Claro que sim! – o senhor voltou a sorrir. – Pequeno, gostaria de conhecer minha filha? Quem sabe vocês não possam ser amigos e brincarem juntos?

- O Senhor tem uma filha? Qual o nome dela? – o garotinho sorriu com toda a sua inocência de criança.

_ Naquela mesma tarde eu a conheci..._

- Oi, eu sou Natássia. – ela sorriu, os mesmos olhos azuis do pai. – E você menino, como se chama?

- Albert... – ele pensou um pouco. – ...Albert Camus, como o meu papai. – ele sorriu.

- Ihhh... E você não se confunde com o nome dele não? – a garotinha fez uma cara de dúvida.

- Não, só ele me chama de Albert... Mamãe me chamava pelo meu segundo nome: Camus. Ela só me chamava assim, da mesma forma que todos da nossa casa me chamavam também.

- Então ta, eu também vou te chamar de Camus ta bem? – ela sorriu.

- Ta bom...

_Passei alguns meses morando junto de meu pai nas terras gélidas da Sibéria, eu gostava do frio, do lugar e de brincar todas as tardes com Natássia... Mas meu pai decidiu voltar para a França após aquele tempo de reclusão e eu tive de ir com ele._

_ Meu pai era um escritor, escrevia todos os tipos de histórias, desde a mais emocionante aventura até a mais trágica história de amor. Só que o que mais amava era narrar Mitos da Grécia Antiga... E foi em pesquisas para o seu novo título que ele conheceu meu futuro mestre._

_ Assim que descobriu meu talento para me tornar Guerreiro da ordem de Athena, decidiu me deixar ir... Meses mais tarde fui informado de sua morte... Nunca soube o motivo._

_ Ainda pensava na Sibéria e do tempo em que lá vivi... Fiquei feliz ao saber que o término de meu treinamento seria lá. Voltaria a ver minha grande amiga._

- Camus, espero que leve a sério seu treinamento... A prova final acontecera em breve. – meu mestre vivia me lembrando, quando eu chegava após algumas horas de sumiço. – Sei que não deve estar fazendo nada de mal, mas leve a sério à escolha que fez para sua vida.

- Sim mestre.

_E assim transcorria o meu tempo por lá, sempre que tinha uma folga em meus treinamentos, ia de encontro a minha amiga. Passávamos horas juntos e fomos percebendo que nossa amizade era bem mais que amizade..._

- Vou voltar amanhã para a Grécia... – falei após algum tempo relutando em lhe contar sobre minha partida.

- Tem que ir mesmo? – ela dizia, os cabelos louros balançados pelo vento de uma tempestade que logo começaria.

- Tenho.

- Não quero que você vá...

- Eu tenho que ir... Fui escolhido pra isso, não posso desistir. – segurei seu rosto para que olhasse pra mim. – Mas eu vou voltar.

- Vai mesmo? – sequei as lágrimas que lhe caiam.

- Vou, eu prometo.

_Lembro-me que a puxei para mim, e trocamos um beijo puro e sincero... Nosso primeiro beijo... Eu só voltaria a Sibéria alguns anos depois e tive muitas surpresas quando novamente me reencontrei com ela..._

_ Ela já tinha Hyoga em seus braços, um garotinho de um ano, extremamente parecido com ela, e que me olhava de um jeito curioso e sério. Talvez ele já pressentisse que teríamos uma longa jornada juntos._

_ Natássia nunca me contou quem era o pai de Hyoga, só me disse que isso estava em nosso destino e que o destino à gente não muda nem controla._

_ Éramos apaixonados um pelo outro, era um amor forte que se dizia sem palavras... Só que ao menos uma vez, elas se fazem úteis..._

- Camus?

- Sim?

- Você... Você ainda gosta de mim? – Ela perguntou.

- Não... – vi que me olhou assustada.

_O tempo pareceu parar naquele momento, passeávamos pela imensidão de gelo que se arrastava até o infinito... Afastados da vila, apreciando o que talvez seria o último momento, depois de minha partida definitiva._

- Não gosto, eu Amo. – disse olhando para ela, me perdendo no azul puro de seus olhos. A abracei naquele momento, temendo que ele se dissipasse.

- Eu também... Eu também o amo muito.

_Foi nossa primeira e última declaração de amor... Aquela noite passamos em um lugar afastado da vila, queríamos ficar juntos. Nos amamos pela primeira vez, durante uma noite toda, nos completávamos... Eu me sentia completo ali, ao seu lado, queria que o momento não acabasse nunca._

_ Ela era a única pessoa que me fazia abrir meu coração por completo..._

_ Fui embora no dia seguinte, despedi-me dela com um beijo suave e abracei o pequeno a quem aprendera amar durante o tempo em que convivera com ele._

_ Olhei mais uma vez a cena, antes de subir no navio que me levaria de volta ao santuário, a mulher que amava e meu futuro discípulo acenando para mim do porto. Minha família... Pensei naquele breve segundo... Foi a última vez que eu a vi..._

A morte é uma barreira intransponível e algumas lembranças podem atormentar seu coração. Minhas lembranças às vezes me davam consolo, outras me corroíam por dentro, talvez, se eu pudesse controlar ou prever os caminhos que as nossas vidas tendem a tomar eu pudesse ter salvo Natássia da morte... Mas era o destino dela, meu e de Hyoga... E se ela pudesse dizer algo tenho certeza de que me diria exatamente isso...

- Sim Camus... – uma voz doce o tirou de seu delírio.

- Na... Natássia... – olhei para ela, estava ali bem em minha frente, linda...Muito linda, a nevasca parecia fazer um contorno fino a sua volta, tornando aquela visão ainda mais mágica.

- Não se culpe... Não se culpe pela minha morte. – ela me levantou com cuidado. – Por favor... – eu passei as mãos sobre sua face, ela estava realmente ali, tão real...

- Eu te amo tanto... Queria que estivesse comigo, do meu lado. – vejo que ela sorri tristemente, nos abraçamos.

- Infelizmente o destino nos prega peças Camus, eu também queria estar sempre do seu lado, mas a nós foi dado apenas aquele tempo... Aquele único tempo. – ela sorriu. - Lembranças não são apenas dor ou fraqueza, são também conforto para a alma.

- Conforto...

- Sim Camus, poder lembrar dos bons momentos é um bálsamo para nós... Nos trás também a certeza de que um dia voltaremos a estar juntos.

- Mas está tão longe... Tão longe esse tempo.

- Cada um tem sua missão Camus... Eu já cumpri a minha, você precisa concluir a sua.

A nevasca piorou e trocamos um beijo, um rápido beijo antes que ela sumisse novamente no ar. Pensei em suas palavras e me lembrei no dia em que castiguei a mim e a Hyoga, fazendo com que o oceano levasse nossas lembranças junto com aquele barco que a tirou de nós.

- Mestre. – ouvi uma voz me chamar.

Levantei-me calmamente e avancei, sem dizer uma palavra. Hyoga pousou suas mãos em meus ombros, certamente percebeu que eu chorava.

O abracei, meu garoto... Sim o podia chamar de meu, não era meu filho de sangue, tudo bem... Ele era mais que isso, era meu filho de alma. O deixei velando pelo sono de sua mãe, com uma prece e um pequeno ramalhete de flores nas mãos.

Tornei a olhar para aquela cena uma vez mais... Éramos cisnes a vagar, vagar em busca de um destino e de uma resposta...

**Fim**

_"Cisnes Brancos_

_Ó cisnes brancos, cisnes brancos,_

_Por que viestes, se era tão tarde?_

_O sol não beija mais os flancos_

_Da montanha onde morre a tarde._

_Ó cisnes brancos, dolorida_

_Minh__'alma sente dores novas._

_Cheguei à terra prometida:_

_É um deserto cheio de covas._

_Voai para outras risonhas plagas,_

_Cisnes brancos! Sede felizes..._

_Deixai-me só com as minhas chagas,_

_E só com as minhas cicatrizes._

_(...)"_

**_Alphonsus de Guimaraens_**

**N.A:** Primeira fic minha com o Camus... Essa fic foi escrita para minha amiga Alana, que me pediu uma história com o Camus a um bom tempo e só agora, finalmente, eu pude escrevê-la... Eu tive um monte de idéias para essa história, muitas mesmo, vaguei até por universos alternativos... Mas ela acabou saindo assim, num repente, embalada por uma poesia... Ficou triste e talvez tenha até clichê demais... Só que ela quis vir assim e eu, sou apenas o transporte pelo qual ela passou para existir.

Alana espero que goste dessa fic, eu fiz com muito carinho... A poesia você já conhece, te passei ela uns tempos atrás. Pra quem não conhece a poesia, a coloquei logo após o fim da história... É uma poesia mto linda.

Povo esperem que gostem e comentem dando suas sugestões e suas criticas, pois é só assim que a gente melhora né?

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
